iDon't Give Up
by ennaj60
Summary: There were no witnesses to this accident.  A man got out of the truck.  He was miraculously, according to plan, unharmed.  However, Sam and Freddie, they were harmed.  And they were about to be even more harmed.  Seddie eventually.  :
1. The Groovy Smoothie

I do not own iCarly.

I'm a big fan of CSI and this is sort of based off the episode "Built to Kill." Well, at least the one scene is.

Important question: _**What happened to the Shadow Hammer?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two teenagers were walking into the Groovy Smoothie, each about seventeen years old. They weren't "in love", half the time they didn't even like each other. He recognized the one kid though, the tall male brunette, it was the kid who busted him, who caught him on video. He didn't recognize the girl with the long blonde hair, but he knew she meant something to him, even if the boy didn't realize it.

He had been observing those two for a week or so now. Two years had gone by since he was last at the Groovy Smoothie so he figured the warrants out for his arrest were gone. Yes, it was about time to strike. This kid took away his freedom and identity, now he was going to take away something important. The girl dropped her wallet. He picked it up. Her ID read "Samantha Puckett."

_Nice name, Samantha Puckett. Are you good friends with Mr. Freddie Benson?_ He smiled and left the restaurant.

* * *

"Crap, Freddie, I dropped my wallet." Samantha "Sam" said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Freddie replied.

"Listen nub, you better find my wallet, or else." now Sam's fist was clenched around his shirt collar. He responded by nodding his head. Even though they're young adults, the two still bicker like children. Freddie bought Sam a smoothie, _I would've ended up buying her one even if she didn't lose her wallet_, he thought. They sat at the table in the corner.

"So..you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"No, school is for dorks, like you." the boy just chuckled at her response.

"Well, it is senior year. I would have thought that you'd be excited about one more year of school."

"Ehh..I guess so. But really, my mom is kicking me out as soon as school is over and she wants me to go to med school. Although, I think she thought that she was talking to Melanie cause I'd rather work at Inside-Out-Burger. Speaking of which I want fried chicken. Yo T-bo!"

"What's up?" the employee asked.

"I want fried chicken."

"What, do I look like the chicken fairy? Have some fried chicken on a stick."

"T-bo, what's with your crazy obsession with food on a stick?" Sam took the fried chicken never-the-less.


	2. Eavesdropping

**1 week later.**

**Freddie's POV**

First period is finally over. "God is it summer yet?" Sam exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, Sam could you try little harder in school?" I know she's not gonna get very far in life and she's not staying at my house.

"Hey Fredlumps, can you pick me up after school?"

"Hey Carly," I whispered, "bet you fifty bucks she wants me to pick her up from detention."

"I'm not taking that bet."

"HEEELLLOOO! Fredwardo I can still hear you!" I waited for the punch and soon enough it came. Dang, that'll be a bruise later. "So I'll see you after school at 4:30." And with that the blonde-headed demon left.

* * *

No one saw the man sneak up behind the janitor and knock him out with a cloth soaked in chemicals.

No one saw the man take him into the custodial closet and switch clothes.

No one saw the man listen to every word that Sam and Freddie were exchanging.


	3. Didn't See it Coming

**Freddie's POV**

I picked Sam up in my '99 Volvo at 4:30 and she started complaining to me about Ms. Briggs and her bagpipes. That's when a question popped into my mind.

"Sam, why were you in detention?"

"Listen Benson, let's just say some clumsy teacher 'fell' out of her chair."

"Oh my gosh you pulled her chair out from under her!" Sam smirked to respond. Therefore I know I'm right.

The light turned green, I didn't see it coming.


	4. Not Okay

Freddie pressed on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green, but he only made it as far as the intersection when a red pick up truck rammed Sam's side of the car. Now this wasn't a busy street, so there were no witnesses to this accident. A man got out of the truck. He was miraculously, according to plan, unharmed. However, Sam and Freddie, they were harmed. And they were about to be even more harmed.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

After the initial shock was over I tried shaking my head. The car didn't flip but the windows were shattered. Sam's arm was bent at the weirdest angle and she was unconscious. My vision was blurry, but I could tell someone was backing the truck away, then getting out of the it and was coming to help us.

"Is she okay?" The man opened the door but I never got a response. He unbuckled Sam, then hoisted her over his shoulder, and threw her into the truck. I realized what was happening. "Sam. Sam! SAM!" I kept shouting, but the man drove away with Sam. I had a feeling Sam wasn't okay.


	5. We Don't Know

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"I need help, car accident, my friend was kidnapped."

"Sir, stay with me, can you give me your location? Sir?"

Luckily the police were able to track down the signal from the cell phone. Otherwise, Freddie would have been in trouble.

When the police arrived the crime scene they found a boy unconscious and the passenger door ajar. Almost all the windows were shattered, the passenger door was mutilated, and there were skid marks on the road. A forensics team were assigned. The leader, Grissom, ordered Sara Sidle to take photographs and samples.

Medics believe that the boy suffered from a concussion. He was loaded into the ambulance and taken to the Seattle Hospital.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up in..a hospital room I suppose. Everything was really blurry, but when my eyes focused I knew it was a hospital room. I saw my mother silently crying in the chair next to my bed. Spencer and Carly were asleep in the other chairs surrounding my bed. I cleared my throat and my mom's head perked up.

"Freddie! Oh thank God you're awake!" When she shouted this Spencer and Carly awoke.

"Oh my gosh Freddie! I was so worried about you!" Now this was Carly. Each gave me a hug and Mom told me the extent of my injuries. A concussion and I was bruised almost everywhere. Mom rang a bell as a signal for the nurses meaning I was awake. They came in and gave me hospital mac and cheese and left. I was halfway done when I thought of something.

"Where's Sam?" After I said this question my mother started crying again, as did Carly. Spencer is the one who answered me.

"We don't know."


	6. A Room and an Answer

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! I've been reallly busy with b-ball and what not. Enjoy! BTW review please, feedback is loved! Tell me your predictions, comments, etc..**

**

* * *

**

A girl woke up, duct taped to a chair by her wrists and ankles, the room was dark. There were no windows and there was one source of light in the far corner which was just about to burn out. It had an eerie feeling to it. Her body was on fire, especially her arm. _What happened? Where am I?_ A door opened which was located behind her. A man walked in. In his hand he held, a hammer.

"Who are you?" she half-whispered. The man didn't answer, he merely smirked. The girl tried to get a good look at him, though it was hard to see. From what she could tell he was wearing a gray hoodie, black gloves, and jeans. His cold, black eyes bore into her crystal blue ones.

His words sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "This is just to make sure you don't escape." With that he slammed the hammer down on both her legs. A piercing scream echoed around the room, but it wasn't audible anywhere else.

* * *

Freddie's POV

"What do you mean, 'you don't know.'" I spoke through clenched teeth. Spencer fumbled with a string dangling off his flannel shirt. He looked at me with nervous, puffy, tired eyes. Carly just stood there, tears streaming down her face. I took a good look at her. Her hair was messy, she wasn't wearing any make up, she had bags under her eyes, and possibly she hasn't showered for a day or two. Then I looked at Mom. I can't even describe it. It's like Carly, only 10 times worse. Seeing her in this state almost makes me cry. I took a deep breath. "How long have I been out?"

Mom answered me in a monotone voice. "Two days."

"Where. Is. Sam.?"

Carly sprinted out of the room. Spencer quickly followed and seconds later there were sobs coming from outside my hospital room. My mother couldn't even look at me, she just stared at the floor. She responded with 1 word.

"Missing."


	7. Seven Weeks

**A/N I am soooo sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've had a really busy schedule, but to make up for it, this chapter is suuupppeeerrr loooonnnggg! Reviews are LOVED!**

Seven weeks, that's how long Sam has been gone.

The first week, Freddie was an absolute mess. He tried escaping from the hospital multiple times by ripping out the IVs, heart monitor, and God knows what else. At one point he tripped on a cord and fell down a flight of stairs, now he wears a cast on his fractured leg. Carly visits him everyday as well as Spencer. She keeps him updated on what Grissom and his team have found, nothing yet.

The second week Freddie is released from the hospital via wheelchair. Luckily he only has to stay in it for a few days, then can be upgraded to crutches. Freddie and Carly go to school where they receive sympathy glances from nearly the entire student body. Ms. Briggs is even being easy on them and not shouting at them if they don't pay attention during class. Principal Franklin called them down to his office and asked if they wanted to see the school counselor. They declined. They tried doing an iCarly show, but it wasn't the same without Sam. Carly broke down crying within the first five minutes of the web-cast. Freddie calmly shut off the camera and went to comfort Carly in the middle of the studio. They hugged each other, hoping to find solace, but they only found grief in one another.

The third week Spencer confronted Carly and told her that he knows she's going through a rough time, heck they all her, but she did need to start paying more attention in school; for college's sake. Carly nodded her head, then went upstairs to take a shower. She takes long showers when she's depressed. Freddie's mom didn't know what to do; he would barely eat anything, he only spoke to Carly now, and the only time he would speak it would be about Sam and promising to find her and that it was all his fault.

A month later Freddie and Carly made an announcement on iCarly. "We will not continue this web-show until Sam is found." That was it. That was the entire web-cast. Just Carly and Freddie standing in front of the camera. Carly's face was hidden in Freddie's shoulder, she was crying. Freddie had announced it to about two million viewers. The comments at the end were angry that this is what iCarly had come to, sad that the iCarly gang had given up hope, encouraging them not to give up, or about Sam and them missing her. Carly and Freddie read the reviews for two hours before they had to shut off the lab top because they were sick of crying.

For five weeks police searched for her throughout the State, hoping to rescue the iCarly co-star. They reviewed the evidence and camera footage from the stoplight confirm their suspicions that the crash was on purpose. Tire marks prove that the car had sped up at the stoplight to hit Sam and Freddie. The clip showed the car arriving minutes earlier and sitting there waiting, waiting for Sam and Freddie.

During the sixth week, Freddie had his cast removed. He started running to grow more muscle. Carly and him heard about the police report regarding the car. Agent Sidle was working on getting the license plate number, she just has to find a camera that shows the rear of the car, or something that points them in the right direction. The news wasn't at all comforting, more of disturbing. Carly and Freddie just wanted answers, so did Spencer and Mrs. Benson. Everyone just wanted Sam back.

The seventh week, Sara Sidle discovered the license plate number.


End file.
